In the Rain
by creepweirdoloser
Summary: The serious look on his face couldn't mean any good for them. RoyEd


A/N: Inspired by Pussycat Doll's song I hate this part… The ending could've been different but I decided to go with my mood. : D (I can't believe that there's someone who's worse than me with making up the titles. How can it be so hard, after 7 years of writing? Don't get it.)

**In the rain**

Ed's eyes followed how the rain drops fell against the window. Down, down, down… sometimes one drop combined with another. Sometimes the drops just fell down on their own. When two became one, they fell down even faster than alone.

Ed glanced at Roy who was driving the car, staring at the road with a focused, serious look on his face.  
>Both of them had been so sure that everything would work between them… They had fought so hard, tried so hard… making sacrifices, risking everything they had ever worked for. Maybe sometimes it just wasn't enough. Maybe everyone was right, saying they just weren't meant to be.<p>

It had been awesome, perfect in the beginning. Roy made Ed whole for the first time and Ed made Roy whole. They hadn't cared about anyone else, only about each other.  
>In his fucked up life, being with Roy was the only thing that was right for Ed. It had been perfect…<p>

Until the pressure had started to eat them apart. Roy was trying to become the Fuhrer. He had to make sure that he was trustable in the eyes' of the nation. And somehow, being with Ed didn't make him trustable. Ed had never really cared with people thought of him. And he never would. But he cared about _Roy's _opinion.

It didn't take long when Roy was always stiff and stressful around Ed. They started to fight over the most stupid things there could be. Ed was trying to be understanding and patient but he was _tired_. He was tired because Roy was tired; taking apart his pressure on Ed. Ed knew he didn't mean to do it. But he just couldn't help it.

Fights were made up. And for a moment, everything was perfect again. Until someone reminded Roy that he shouldn't be with Ed. And the same cycle began again.

It had left them on that point where they were right now. Driving around with no destination, neither of them saying a word. Because they knew well enough that one word could easily lead them to another fight. And they were tired of fighting already. Roy was tired that everyone tried to stop him from being with Ed. And Ed was tired because Roy cared too much about other's opinions.

Roy pulled the car over to an old gas station which was out of use. He didn't stop the car, he just stared as windscreen wipers moved quickly from left to right, the only sound in the car besides the rain crashing against the windows.

Ed had a bad feeling about it. He'd had it all along as he had stepped in Roy's car. The serious look on his face couldn't mean any good for them.

"Ed… it's over."  
>There it was. Roy had dropped the bomb. Ed couldn't understand why he was so shocked, so surprised, why those two words hurt him so deep… as he had known that they would come, it was only a matter of time.<p>

"Why," Ed heard himself whisper. Roy laughed dryly, without any happiness in his voice.  
>"Why, you ask… Isn't it obvious? This isn't working. We – are not meant to be. It's no use trying to fix something which is unfixable."<p>

The anger took control over Ed in a second. "Did you really come to that conclusion all by yourself? Or is that just something you heard from someone else?"  
>Roy glanced at him, didn't look him in the eyes. "It doesn't matter who thinks that… It's the truth."<br>"Oh really, is it now?"  
>Roy looked away, annoying Ed only more. But in reality… he wasn't angry. He wasn't annoyed. He was only hurt.<p>

"Can't you even look me in the eyes while you're fucking dumping me?"  
>Roy still didn't face Ed's eyes, his hair covered his face, and his hands were squeezing tightly the wheel.<br>"I can't believe this," Ed said, the disbelief on his voice.  
>"Sorry for thinking what's best for you!"<br>"Fuck you!"  
>Ed opened the seat belt and got out of the car. "Ed!"<br>Ed felt the cold rain beating his skin, but even though it was freezing, it didn't feel as cold as it was inside of Ed.

Ed turned around to face Roy who had gotten out of the car too, standing on his side, looking at Ed with an uneasy look on his face.  
>"Fuck you… If you really think that <em>this<em> is the best for me, you don't fucking know me! The best for me… is to be _with you_… just… fuck you."

Ed sobbed as he turned around, turned his back on Roy, starting to walk. He would not cry… he wouldn't… but it was too late, the tears were already running down his face, while the rain washed them away, making it hard – impossible - to breathe.  
>"Ed, I – "<p>

Ed turned around quickly.  
>"Just let it be, alright? <em>It's over<em>, remember? Just… let me be!"  
>Ed fastened his walking; he had to get out of there, away from Roy. Suddenly all the things they had been thorough ran like a movie in his mind. The first time he had met Roy, the first time he felt alive after <em>the<em> transmutation. Roy had made him fight again. Without him… where would Ed be? Still trapped on that wheelchair, with Al, trapped on the armor?

Every single time Roy had risked everything just to protect Ed. Every single time Ed had done the same for him. The first kiss, the first date, the first love-making… The first time Roy handed his apartment key for Ed, the first time Ed stepped in, feeling he had finally found his home as Roy wrapped his arms around him…

There had been bad times. Ed tried to remember them. Every single time Roy had made Ed feel like shit. When he had denied their relationship. When they fought, when Roy said: _"It's over_" when – _Roy woke him up with a kiss, when they just sat and looked each other in the eyes and forgot that there was a world around them. When Ed woke up Roy who was having a nightmare, when Roy held Ed so tightly, as if being scared he would go away. Every time Roy said he loved Ed. When Ed said so too._

Who would wake Roy up now when he had nightmares? Who would make Ed feel so unbelievably good, that he fit in his own skin? Would there ever be anyone else? And why was it suddenly so hard to remember all the bad times? Why did Ed remember all the good things, why now, when he just wanted to walk away from Roy, never looking back?

_Never looking back_… Why couldn't Ed do it? He stopped. And turned around slowly. He blinked his blurry eyes to see that Roy was still standing where Ed had left him, looking at him, his hair hanging on his face.  
>And as Ed saw him like that, looking miserable as hell, Ed knew he couldn't walk away. He stepped one step closer. And another. Roy did the same and as from a wordless contract, suddenly both of them started running towards each other.<p>

Roy wrapped his arms around Ed, squeezing him so tightly that all the air disappeared from his lungs. But Ed didn't care. The only thing he cared was feeling Roy's body warmth, feeling his lips on Ed's, being more relieved than ever before because for a moment there, he had feared he wouldn't feel them _ever again_.

"I'm sorry, Ed, I'm so sorry, I –"  
>Ed put his hand on Roy's mouth. "It's okay, I know."<br>"No, I mean it. I'm an idiot. I'll never do that again, _anything like that again_, I swear. You were right all along, I should've never cared about other's opinions. I need you in my life. That's the only thing that should matter to be. I'm sorry."

Ed smiled, feeling happy for the first time. _It's NOT over_.  
>"You really are an idiot. But I guess I'm too, for loving you so fucking much."<br>Roy smiled too, wrapping his fingers around Ed's own.  
>"I love you too. And that's why I'm gonna make this work, I promise. No more running away, no more hurting you. I'm not gonna lose you, Ed."<br>Ed looked at him, trusting his every single word. Seeing the determination in Roy's eyes made Ed realize that he really meant it this time.

Roy kissed him again, as if to seal his promise.  
>"Let's go home."<br>Ed nodded. There was nothing he would much rather do. 


End file.
